There are currently a considerable variety of motor vehicles designed especially for use in the agricultural field. Generally speaking, these machines are based on a propulsion engine, usually diesel, having a variety of means to enable their front region to receive different agricultural implements. Thus, the same motor vehicle is able to perform different jobs for a wide range of crops, such as: harvest, collection, product cleaning processes and/or other services. This is seen in documents: PI 0904513-9 A2(Br), PI 7702491-5 B1 (Br), PI 7902586-2 (Br) and PI 7702491-5 (Br).
There is no doubt that some existing motor vehicles have the means for coupling different agricultural implements and performing a considerable variety of jobs with different crops. However, the existing motor vehicles are usually very complex machines, intended for large agricultural producers, and this kind of equipment is often inviable for some agricultural producers, especially those that are medium and smaller-sized. What is needed therefore is a simplified form of a compact agricultural motor vehicle, having the ability to attach and interchange a variety of agricultural implements to the vehicle, such that it is still able to perform a variety of different tasks, such as the harvesting, collection and processing of different kinds of grains and cereals. Such an agricultural motor vehicle is ideal for use by large, medium-sized and small producers.